


If You Wish Upon A Star

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff...Kinda, M/M, Time Skips, Wee!chesters, Wincest Writing Challenge, implied weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sam saved his last wish for Dean.





	If You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincest-writing-challenge. Prompt: wishing upon a shooting star. Partner: manawhaat on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for the awesome people organizing this challenge. I enjoyed this month's round a lot!

 

 

Sam was a little younger than two when Dean had started school. It was a struggle from day one.

Dean was excited of course, not scared like other kids his age, he genuinely wanted to go to school, learn new things and have friends. On the end of his first day, he ran back to pastor Jim's with flushed cheeks and a smile, it took the three seconds he needed to take his shoes off for his happiness to die.

Sammy was crying.

Sammy refused to eat, refused to play or to draw with his crayons -which he loved- he continued to cry and scream and ask for Dean. Pastor Jim gave Dean a helpless look when he saw him, but Dean ignored him, rushing towards Sammy and scooping him up into his arms. Once he was quiet and content again, Dean spared some time to hear what had happened.

He fought tooth and nail not to go to school after that, but once John said his opinion on the matter, Dean relented and resigned himself to Sammy's pain.

Pastor Jim told him that Sam would get used to it, his crying episodes would eventually cease and they would all laugh about it when Sam was older.

It never stopped.

Sam spent every day of the school year crying for Dean till he passed out or till Dean came back, whichever happened first. Whoever was there with them, Uncle Bobby, pastor Jim, or some random nanny; no one could convince Sammy to do anything. He asked for Dean instead of anything he wanted; if he's scared, hungry, cold, needed the bathroom or even if he was bored. It was always little hiccups of breathless '' _Dee, Dee, Dee_ ,'' accompanied by crying that threatened to cause loss of brain function. By the end of the school year everyone was relieved.

The next year around September, the fear of school spread again, and everyone was divided between hope that Sam would take it better this time around and resignation of him crying daily for the upcoming months.

Dean sat Sammy down and talked to him.

''I will go to school again next week,'' Dean stated, childish voice as serious as a six years old could manage. Sammy's eyes began to tear instantly.

''But I don't want you to leave!'' He whined. Dean pulled him to his lap and rocked them together, till Sam calmed down a bit.

''Listen, I don't like being away from you either''

''Then don't go!'' Sammy interrupted.

''But I have to. School is very important, you'll go too when you're older,''

Sammy pouted, he didn't want to go to school, it sounded like a horrible place. Somewhere without Dean, he was scared. He sniffled, burying his nose in Dean's shirt ''Can I go with you?'' He mumbled.

''How about I tell you stories from my school when I get back?''

''Stories?'' Sam peered up at Dean from between his bangs, face still half hidden against Dean's chest.

''Stories,'' Dean confirmed with a grin. Sammy liked stories, so he bobbed his head up and down, then yawned.

'' 'm sleepy,'' He said, right before he started to snore lightly. Dean didn't move for a long time.

 

* * *

 

 ~~~~When Sam was four Dean's story was about shooting stars.

''They're supposed to make wishes come true,'' Dean told him ''My teacher thinks they're buncha rocks burning, but that's bullshit!'' Sammy's eyes widened, little mouth turning into a scowl.

''You're not supposed to say that word!''

Dean nodded ''I'm sure they're not rocks,''

''What are they then?'' Sam had shifted, he was now straddling Dean instead of being draped over his lap, standing on his knees to bring his face closer to Dean's, small hands fisted in his big brother's shirt.

He was so tiny, even like this he was still shorter than Dean. His round eyes shiny and curious, staring at Dean, waiting for his next words.

''Angels,'' Dean said, his breath tickling Sam's cheek. ''That's why they give wishes, they ain't no rocks,'' He nodded resolutely. Sammy mimicked him.

''I think you're right,'' Dean was always right.

 

* * *

 

When Sam was eight, he and Dean were lying under the sky and for the first time they witnessed a shooting star.

Sam wished that he and Dean would stay together.

''What did you wish for, Dee?''

''Nothing,'' His brother answered, nonchalantly. ''If an angel gives one wish at a time, then that one's yours. So I didn't wish for anything, so yours will come true,''

And maybe Sam fell in love when he was eight, too. He was just too young to understand it.

* * *

 

Sam was twelve when he learnt about meteoroids, how a shooting star happened and why it was more likely for showers to appear at a certain time of the year. They were no angels, and they certainly didn't make wishes come true. But when he saw Dean with Natasha, hidden away behind the motel door, kissing with no mind to anything else; Sam made a wish.

On the next shooting star Sam wished for Dean to love him, he closed his eyes and chanted it in his head like the girls in his class told him to do.

 _I wish Dean would love me more than anything_.

Two days later, Dean kissed him. And Sam was so happy, so thankful but he was also scared. Maybe, just maybe, there's some magic in those falling stars.

 

* * *

 

 ~~~~Sam was twenty-nine, and he was dying.

Outside an old church that had its paint flaking off, on a barren piece of ground, his brother was holding him.

''Stay with me, Sammy,'' Dean was repeating over and over again. But Sam was looking upwards, the sky was burning.

Shooting stars.

''You were right,'' He croaked. ''Dean, you were right''

Angel; they really were angels.

Dean was still talking to him, and he should really make a wish now before they all go. Sam closed his eyes, and made a wish.

_This time it's for Dean, please let his wishes come true_

And maybe there was magic in those falling stars. Because Dean's wish came true.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is everything. I'm [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come say hi <3


End file.
